


小朋友

by 20_hoziszd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 圆勋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd





	小朋友

“全警官，你家小孩又打架了。”

全圆佑刚结束一个棘手的案子，回到家躺在床上还没几分钟就接到了学校来的电话。他家小朋友又闯祸了。

前段时间忙得脚不沾地，吃住都在警局解决的，足足半个月没见到他的小朋友。他加快脚步往办公室走。

还没到门口，在走廊上听见一个女人骂骂咧咧的声音。他打开门一看，他家小朋友正被一个大妈指着骂，“你是小混混吗？把头发染成这样，还把我儿子打成这样。你家是怎样教小孩的？”

“我教的，有什么意见吗？染什么颜色有什么关系吗？”他走过去把小朋友挡到身后。

对面的大妈看见他的警服一下子噤了声。干巴巴地说了句，“那也不能打人啊。”

他扭头看了看许久不见的小朋友，前些日子  
的小橘子现在像个红辣椒似的，嘴角和眼角都有小伤痕，身上的衣服因为打架沾上灰尘。“怎么了？”，他却倔强地低头抿嘴不说话。

李知勋站在走廊发呆。全圆佑处理完那个学生家长之后，让他在外面等，自己在里面和他班主任聊天。

全圆佑能问些什么呢，无非是他学习怎样，为什么打架之类的。装什么装，平时也没见他有多关心自己。

全圆佑一出来看见的就是小朋友撅着嘴生闷气的样子。他走过去摸摸小朋友的头，“回家吧。”

李知勋拍掉他的手，自顾自地往前走。任凭全圆佑在后面怎样喊他，他都不理会。

全圆佑拦住一回家就想往沙发上躺的小朋友，提溜着全身脏兮兮的小猫去洗澡。

全圆佑虽然看起来瘦瘦弱弱的，手上的劲可一点都不小。最终李知勋只穿着一条内裤，坐在小椅子上等着全圆佑给他洗头。

“怎么突然染头发了？”全圆佑打湿小朋友的头发，抹上洗发剂，搓出红色的泡泡。

“染很久了。”李知勋原本打算染完橘色就不再染了。但某天他在学校的安全讲座上看见了很久没回家的人。任凭他怎样扒着前排椅背，挺直腰板，试图让台上那人看见他，全圆佑到讲座结束还是没往他的方向看。

他那天一放学就跑去理发店染发。理发小哥问他要什么颜色，他毫不思索地说红色。这样他再怎样瞎也能认出来了吧。他染了很久，头皮火辣辣地，染出来的效果也火辣辣的。可是他回家等了很久，等到他在沙发上睡着，全圆佑还是没回来。

“是吗？我都没有发现。”全圆佑准备给他冲掉泡沫。

“呵，您日理万机，哪会知道这些小事。难得你还记得自己还有个家。”小朋友紧闭着眼睛，乖乖地让他洗头，看上去乖巧得不行，嘴上却在讽刺他。

“再忙也要关心我们小朋友呀。这不是为了好好养你努力工作吗？而且按道理来说，你应该喊我爸爸吧。”全圆佑给小朋友冲完泡沫后，又给他抹上护发素。

李知勋是他前辈留下来的孩子。刚出警校的他就遇上了大任务。前辈不幸在任务里牺牲了，妻子也跟着去了，就剩下一个小孩，亲戚们也不要他。他看着一个人站在角落，不哭也不闹的小朋友，忍不住带他回家，找关系上户口了。当初看见他的时候就那么一点点，现在都快到他下巴了。

“什么爸爸？户口本上写着父子关系吗？啊？”小朋友把脖子上没冲干净的泡沫，抹到他的镜片上，糊了他一脸。

他撩起衣服擦脸，镜片沾了水擦不干净，他索性脱掉眼镜放到一边。蹲下身子把坐着的小朋友抱在怀里顺毛，“养了你那么久，现在翻脸不认人了？来，爸爸给你洗澡。”

“唔…你见过哪个爸爸像你一样变态？别碰我，不用你帮我洗。”李知勋按住全圆佑伸进他内裤的手。

“好，好，不是爸爸。哥哥给你洗，这不叫变态，叫青春期的性教育。”全圆佑轻轻用力就把小朋友提起来一点，褪去他的内裤。半跪在地上，伸手挤了一点沐浴露，握住小朋友粉粉的分身开始撸动。“叫声哥哥听听？”

“嗯…啊…做梦…”李知勋咬着唇忍着不发出声音。

全圆佑故意逗他，把他粉粉嫩嫩的性器涂满泡沫，“这里洗好了，轮到这了。”松开一只手，往他胸膛上抹泡沫。

李知勋看他真的要转移阵地，赶紧按住全圆佑另一只还握住他性器的手。“…哥哥…”

“嗯？我们小朋友怎么啦？”全圆佑亲亲他红透的耳根。

“想要…哥哥给我洗澡。”

小朋友难得那么主动一次。全圆佑一手圈紧他挺立的分身，就着泡沫的润滑加快撸动的速度。一手把泡沫涂满他白净的胸膛，揉捏着他的乳尖。

“嗯…啊…哥哥…”小朋友终归没太多经验。轻而易举地在他手里缴了械，靠着他喘息。

全圆佑开始仔仔细细地给小朋友洗澡，从手臂到小腿涂满泡沫，再用花洒给他冲干净。好像刚才那位给小朋友手淫的人不是他一样，如果忽视他腿间鼓起一大包的话。

他帮小朋友冲干净后，也把自己脱精光，然后把小朋友转过来。

李知勋一转身就对着他硬挺的性器，吓得往后仰头，却被他按住后脑勺。

“接下来到小朋友帮我洗了。”全圆佑站着俯视他。“张口。”

东西都已经到他嘴边了，李知勋只能张口含住他的性器。还没等他开始动作，全圆佑已经按住他的头开始挺腰抽插。

“唔…”尽管全圆佑动作不算太大，还是不免会插到他的喉咙深处，产生一种干呕感。他努力吞进全圆佑的性器，舌头也不忘动作，企图让全圆佑快点结束。

可是他等到嘴都酸了，腮帮子疼，没咽下去的唾液从嘴角流出来。全圆佑还是没释放出来。还因为他牙齿不小心磕到他的茎身发出闷哼，“小朋友还是要多练练啊。”

“说谁小朋友！”李知勋一把推开他。

“我只有一个小朋友呀。”全圆佑逗着他，还看了看他下面疲软的粉色性器。

小朋友气得涨红了脸，“我还会长的！”站起来又推了他一把，“你自己打吧！”然后裹着浴巾摔门出去。

小朋友出去的时候没关上门，他边想着小朋友白嫩的身体握住自己还硬挺着的性器撸动。边打还边大声地发出声音，生怕外面的人听不到似的。

最后打出来的时候还叫了好几声小朋友的名字，积攒了好久的精液粘到了浴室墙面上。他拿着花洒冲干净墙，又随意地冲冲身体，就这样走了出去。

小朋友早就换上了衣服趴在床上拿着手机玩游戏，晃悠着两条小腿，头发还在滴着水。看见他赤裸裸地出来丢来他从浴室裹出去的浴巾，“不穿衣服，要不要脸啊？”

他接过小朋友丢来的浴巾擦了擦身上的水，又擦了擦头发。随意地从衣柜掏出一条短裤套上，又从浴室拿出一条干净的毛巾坐在床上给小朋友擦头发。

小朋友的头发还在掉色，白色的浴巾瞬间被染成粉红色。

“为什么打架？”

小朋友努努嘴，不理会他，明知故问。他从不喜欢打架，偏偏那些人喜欢来招惹他，不是拿他去世的父母说事的，就是拿全圆佑打趣的。今天本来打算早点放学去排队买新游戏的，没想到那人来挑衅他。非说全圆佑要给他找个后妈。他觉得自己比以往更加愤怒，脑子还没反应过来，拳头已经挥出去了，没几下就把人打趴下哭着找妈妈。

“我的确想找个老婆，把他带回家。”

李知勋打游戏的手瞬间僵住了，把头埋在枕头不看他。

全圆佑也不管他是什么反应，自顾自地说，

“不过他还没成年，我在等着我的小朋友长大。”

“知勋，你说我的小朋友愿意和我回家吗？”

小朋友还是把头埋在枕头里，但露出来的耳根逐渐染红，半响才说出一句话，

“不早在一个户口本上了吗？”


End file.
